Influenza virus is a member of Orthomyxoviridae family (for review, see Murphy and Webster, 1996). There are three subtypes of influenza viruses designated A, B, and C. The influenza virion contains a segmented negative-sense RNA genome. The influenza virion includes the following proteins: hemagglutinin (HA), neuraminidase (NA), matrix (M1), proton ion-channel protein (M2), nucleoprotein (NP), polymerase basic protein 1 (PB1), polymerase basic protein 2 (PB2), polymerase acidic protein (PA), and nonstructural protein 2 (NS2) proteins. The HA, NA, M1, and M2 are membrane associated, whereas NP, PB1, PB2, PA, and NS2 are nucleocapsid associated proteins. The NS1 is the only nonstructural protein not associated with virion particles but specific for influenza-infected cells. The M1 protein is the Most abundant protein in influenza particles. The HA and NA proteins are envelope glycoproteins, responsible for virus attachment and penetration of the viral particles into the cell, and the sources of the major immunodominant epitopes for virus neutralization and protective immunity. Both HA and NA proteins are considered the most important components for prophylactic influenza vaccines because they are highly immunogenic.
To date, all commercially available influenza vaccines for non-pandemic strains in the United States have been propagated in embryonated hen's eggs. Although influenza virus grows well in hen's eggs, production of vaccine is dependent on the availability of eggs. Supplies of eggs must be organized, and strains for vaccine production selected months in advance of the next flu season, limiting the flexibility of this approach, and often resulting in delays and shortages in production and distribution. Unfortunately, some influenza vaccine strains, do not replicate well in embryonated chicken eggs, and have to be isolated by cell culture in a costly and time consuming procedure.
Systems for producing influenza viruses in cell culture have also been developed in recent years (See, e.g., Furminger. Vaccine Production, in Nicholson et al. (eds) Textbook of Influenza pp. 324-332; Merten et al. (1996) Production of influenza virus in cell cultures for vaccine preparation, in Cohen & Shafferman (eds) Novel Strategies in Design and Production of Vaccines pp. 141-151). Typically, these methods involve the infection of suitable immortalized host cells with a selected strain of virus. While eliminating many of the difficulties related to vaccine production in hen's eggs, not all pathogenic strains of influenza grow well and can be produced according to established tissue culture methods. In addition, many strains with desirable characteristics, e.g., attenuation, temperature sensitivity and cold adaptation, suitable for production of live attenuated vaccines, have not been successfully grown in tissue culture using established methods. In addition, live attenuated viruses have not been accepted by the general public due to fears reversion to a virulent virus.
Virus like particles mimic the overall structure of a virus particle without the requirement of containing infectious material. VLPs lack a viral DNA or RNA genome, but retain the three-dimensional structure of an authentic virus. VLPs have the ability to stimulate B-cell mediated responses, CD4 proliferative responses and cytotoxic T lymphocytes responses (see, Schirmbeck el al. (1996) Eur. J. Immunol., 26, 2812-2822). In addition, virus like particles induce MHC class I-restricted T-cell responses.